


what do you even do with kids?

by DeadlyNova



Series: Leopika Family [3]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic, Family Shenanigans, Gen, M/M, Parent Leopika, Trans Alluka Zoldyck, Trans Female Character, Trans Kurapika, Trans Male Character, i keep worldbuilding for this universe i promise i'll write other things again eventually, stereotypical going on a date and leaving your friends to babysit fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyNova/pseuds/DeadlyNova
Summary: Kurapika cleared his throat, and every pair of eyes in the room turned to him."We will be leaving now. Can I trust that we won't return to a disaster?""Yeah, yeah. We'll try not to burn the house down.""Try??""It'll be okay, Kurapika! I used to take care of baby animals all the time back on Whale Island! Taking care of human kids can't be all that different!""That....that does nothing to reassure me, Gon.""Kids aren't anything like baby animals, stupid!" Killua elbowed him."It still gives me more experience than you, Killua!""Nu-uh, I have younger siblings!""That doesn't count either! You're barely any older than they are!"Alluka, having placed Melody back onto the ground, pushed her way between the two boys to stand in front of Kurapika.She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled sweetly, seemingly knowing full well that she was the only reason Kurapika had agreed to this."Don't worry, Kurapika! Everything will be fine, I'll make sure of it!"
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Series: Leopika Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992412
Comments: 24
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part 3 of my Leopika Family series!
> 
> This one takes place shortly after "Thirty Six Hours" and before the present day timeline in "In Moments, In Memories". I would recommend reading those first if you have not, but if you don't want to the biggest thing you need to know is that in this universe Kurapika and Leorio have two biological children named Pairo and Melody, named after exactly who you think they are. This fic has some direct references to scenes in "Thirty Six Hours".

Kurapika was sure it was a bad idea. 

Things were bound to go completely wrong. 

In fact, they were sure to. 

Still, Leorio tried, time and time again, to assure him things would be fine. 

And he'd like to believe him. 

But their childrens' lives were at stake, here. 

"Come on, 'Peeks, there's nobody out there we can trust more than those kids." 

" _Kids_. Exactly. They're only children themselves, how on earth do you expect me to trust them with ours?" 

"Kurapika." Leorio fixed him with a flat look. 

"Yes, Leorio?" 

"The boys are 25 years old. Alluka is 24." 

"That's very young. Not to mention they have no experience with childcare." 

"They're a year younger than you were when Melody was born." 

"That's besides the point." 

"It's just for a few hours. Besides, you trust Alluka, right?" 

"Infinitely more than I trust Killua and Gon." 

"So it'll be fine!" Leorio fixed him with a near pout when his expression didn't change. "C'mon, Sunshine. We haven't been on an actual date without the kids in _years_."

"That is how things often go when you decide to become a parent, Leorio." 

"I miss you." 

"I'm right here. You see me every single day." 

"You know that's not what I meant!!!"

* * *

In the end, Leorio got his way. 

Perhaps Kurapika's heart was just growing too soft and his husband's puppy dog eyes were finally working on him. 

Tragic, really. 

They were going to go for a dinner date and then to see a movie. The former had been Kurapika's idea, the latter Leorio's. Kurapika had never been the biggest fan of movie theaters, as he had not grown up with them and he was the type of person who tried to get as many things done at once as possible, so spending time in a dark theater doing nothing but watching a movie seemed to be an incredible waste of time. Not to mention the fact that, since he would be required to power off his cell phone during the movie, he would not be able to call and check on the children. This was nearly a deal breaker for him, but after some more begging and pouting he finally relented. _Surely_ they would be fine without his constant checking in for two hours or so. 

Another near deal breaker was the fact that Leorio had, with a wiggle of his brow, suggested they could 'make out in the back of the theater without anyone noticing' and Kurapika had to remind him that they were grown adults in their thirties, not horny teenagers, and that if he was wasting two hours of his time to sit in a movie theater he _would_ be watching the movie, and that if Leorio dared to make a move on him during the movie they _would_ be leaving. So they'd left it at that. 

They'd both just finished getting ready when there was a very loud, enthusiastic knock on the door. 

Leorio was the one who went to answer it, and had barely gotten it open before the three kids _(yes, he would continue to refer to them as kids, despite the fact that they were in their mid-twenties. He had absolutely no desire to feel old, thank you.)_ pushed their way inside. 

Killua had barely gotten out the words _'Your favorite uncle is here!'_ before Melody shouted out an _'Auntie 'Luka!'_ and barreled across the room into Alluka's arms, and Pairo had, from his place in Leorio's arms, reached out for Gon with a huge smile and an incredibly excited sounding _'Gun!'_

Kurapika attempted to hide his laugh behind his hand as Killua let out a dejected sigh. 

"Really feeling the love here." 

"Awww, Killua!" Leorio turned to him after handing off Pairo to his apparent favorite uncle. "I still love ya, c'mere!" He went in for a hug, a huge grin on his face, and Killua swatted him away with his left hand. 

"Ew! Gross! Don't touch me, you geezer!" 

Leorio seemingly completely forgot that he'd been going in for a hug, as he grabbed Killua's hand in a vice grip. 

"What the hell is this?!" He stared at the silver ring on Killua's finger, glinting against the lights. Kurapika found himself crossing the room to join them, although he couldn't say he was as shocked at the sight as Leorio was. 

Killua snatched his hand away, his cheeks reddening as he avoided eye contact. "What do you think?!" 

"Did you two get engaged?!" 

Gon lifted his head up from where he'd been blowing raspberries against Pairo's stomach. He held up his hand to show off his matching ring. "We eloped!" 

Leorio's jaw dropped open, and Kurapika rolled his eyes fondly. Of _course_ they would. 

"You _what_?!" 

"Wedding's aren't really our style, old man." 

"And you didn't even _tell us_?!"

"We didn't tell anyone!" 

"You told _me_." 

"That's because you were _there_ , Alluka." Killua's eye roll nearly audible in his voice. Alluka stuck out her tongue at him. 

"Oh, and we told Aunt Mito, too!" 

"But you _didn't tell us_?!" 

"But Aunt Mito's my mom!" 

"But we're practically family too!" Leorio was in near tears, so Kurapika decided it was probably time he step in and join the conversation. 

He placed a comforting hand on his husband's back. "Congratulations, you two. We're both very happy for you. I think Leorio is just feeling a little left out." 

Leorio's lip wobbled. "You got that right!" He sniffed, rubbing his nose on his sleeve. "But I'm also so happy for you...seems like just yesterday you were _this big_." He held out his hand to a level distinctly below his waist. 

"We weren't _that_ short when we met you, idiot." 

"You're right, it was more like _this_." He bent over, holding out his hand at knee level.

Killua rolled his eyes again, scoffing, and Leorio let out a loud guffaw before reaching out and pulling both of the boys into a hug, squishing an unsuspecting Pairo between the three of them. When he finally pulled back he was grinning like a madman. Kurapika found his smile to be quite contagious. 

"I can't believe you eloped, ya damn brats!" 

"What's 'eloped' mean?" Melody seemed to finally realize there was a conversation going on behind her after having been thoroughly distracted by the attention Alluka was lavishing on her. 

"It's when someone gets married without telling anyone." Kurapika provided. 

"Awww, man! But I wanted to be a flower girl!" 

"You can be the flower girl when I get married, okay?" Alluka beamed at her. 

"Yay!" 

"What do you mean? You're not allowed to get married." Killua stared at her blankly, blowing a bubble with the gum he had apparently been chewing. 

"Be quiet, Brother. I don't need your permission." 

"Who'd wanna marry you, anyway? You're _way_ too bossy." 

"Hey! Take that back!" 

"Maybe you could marry Zushi?" 

The two siblings both turned to Gon with equally shocked expressions on their faces, although perhaps for different reasons. 

_"Gon!"_

_"Zushi?!'_

The three of them continued to bicker, and Kurapika found himself watching them ever so fondly. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed them until now. It hadn't been that long since they'd seen one another, but it had felt like ages. 

Leorio elbowed him. 

"You ever feel like you're intruding on something in your own house?" 

Kurapika laughed. "I feel like if we were to leave they wouldn't even notice." 

"Wanna ditch?" 

"No, I want to say goodbye to the children." 

Kurapika cleared his throat, and every pair of eyes in the room turned to him. 

"We will be leaving now. Can I trust that we won't return to a disaster?" 

"Yeah, yeah. We'll try not to burn the house down." 

"Try??" 

"It'll be okay, Kurapika! I used to take care of baby animals all the time back on Whale Island! Taking care of human kids can't be all that different!" 

"That....that does nothing to reassure me, Gon." 

"Kids aren't anything like baby animals, stupid!" Killua elbowed him. 

"It still gives me more experience than you, Killua!" 

"Nu-uh, I have younger siblings!" 

"That doesn't count either! You're barely any older than they are!" 

Alluka, having placed Melody back onto the ground, pushed her way between the two boys to stand in front of Kurapika. 

She clasped her hands in front of her and smiled sweetly, seemingly knowing full well that she was the only reason Kurapika had agreed to this. 

"Don't worry, Kurapika! Everything will be fine, I'll make sure of it!" 

Kurapika sighed. "Very well. I have faith in you, at least." 

"Why don't you have any faith in us?? You've known us way longer than you've known my sister!" 

"And that is exactly why I have so little faith in you." 

"Awww, Kurapika, that's so _mean_!" Gon pouted. 

"Anyways!" Leorio made a show out of checking the time on his watch. "We should go! Wouldn't want to be late for our dinner! I made reservations." 

"Only old people make reservations." 

Leorio ignored Killua's remark, a true sign he wanted to get out of there and get their date started. Instead he leaned down and gave Pairo and Melody each a kiss on the head. Afterwards he kneeled down to try to get closer to Melody's level. 

"You two be good for your Aunt and Uncles, okay?" 

"I'll be good, Daddy! But if Pairo is bad it's not my fault!" 

Leorio laughed and ruffled her hair. "Fair enough, rugrat." 

Kurapika smiled at the sight before giving the children each a kiss of his own. He too leaned down to speak to Melody. 

"Keep them in line, okay? If they start to act more like children than adults you know how to call me."

"I will!" The look on her face definitely betrayed the fact that she wouldn't be doing that, but Kurapika let it slide. He sighed and turned back to the much larger children.

"If you need anything do not hesitate to call me. We can drop everything and come straight home if need be." 

"Don't worry, Kurapika, we will!" 

"Hopefully you won't have to, though." Leorio threw an arm around Kurapika's shoulder. "I feel like we haven't had even a second alone since Melody was born." 

Killua glanced over at Pairo, who still sat in Gon's arms, busying himself with playing with some strange, unidentifiable toy that Gon had given him. 

"Well, you clearly had at least a _little_ bit of alone time...." 

_"Brother!"_ Alluka punched him in the arm. 

"What?? I'm just stating the facts." 

"Anyways! We'll see you kids in a few hours!" Leorio used the arm around Kurapika's shoulder to steer him towards the door. "Have fun, don't break the house, don't break the kids, etcetera! Bye!" 

Then the door was shut.

* * *

Kurapika turned around to stare at the closed door. 

They were really doing this, huh? He was leaving his children alone with other people for the first time. 

He inhaled and turned back to Leorio. He opened his mouth, but before he could get a word out Leorio had placed a finger in front of his lips, as if to shush him. 

"Shhh....it'll be okay. They'll be fine. I know you're worried, but you don't need to be. Those three are more than capable." 

"But-" 

"And the kids will be fine, too." 

Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows. 

Deep down he knew Leorio was right. But still, he couldn't help but worry. Melody had started school this year, so she would probably be fine. She was quite social and very outgoing, and, even from a young age, had never been the type who was afraid of being away from her parents. Pairo, on the other hand...well, he was very worried about Pairo. 

He hadn't been left alone with anyone besides the two of them ever in his life. He was particularly attached to Kurapika, and they had only recently broken him of the habit of following him around everywhere he went. Given these facts and that he was a very timid child, the thought of leaving him with a babysitter was not reassuring. 

"Stop worrying. They'll be fine, I promise." 

"But Pairo-" 

"Will be fine. He's gonna have to learn to be away from you eventually, right?" 

"...I suppose." 

Leorio grabbed his hand and pulled him down the front steps, away from the door. 

"Let's go." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want a drink?" 
> 
> "I am quite satisfied with my glass of water, thank you. Besides, one of us has to be sober enough to drive home, and I highly doubt it'll be you." 
> 
> "Okay, okay." Leorio held up his hands. "Was just trying to get you to relax a little." 
> 
> "I have never relaxed a day in my life, Leorio." 
> 
> "Damn if that ain't the truth." 
> 
> Kurapika narrowed his eyes.
> 
> "What? You said it. I was just agreeing with you." 
> 
> Kurapika took a sip of his water, glaring at Leorio over the rim of his glass. He was met with a chuckle. 
> 
> Leorio hooked their ankles together under the table and rested his cheek in his palm, staring at Kurapika fondly. 
> 
> "You're ridiculous. I love you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2...finally. 
> 
> and suddenly now this will be 3 chapters. oops!

"So, what do you do with kids?" 

Alluka scoffed. "Really, Brother?" 

"Isn't it the same as when we've been around them before?" 

"Exactly, Gon!" 

"Except we have to feed them and...stuff." 

"Oh god, do we have to change diapers?" Killua leaned down to Melody's level. "Do you still wear diapers?" 

"What?! I'm five!!" 

"Well I don't know how old kids are when they stop wearing diapers!" 

"Are you stupid?!" 

Killua pouted at her. "It was a genuine question!" 

"So was mine!" 

"Even I know five year olds don't usually wear diapers, Killua." Gon giggled. 

"Well excuse _me_ for not wasting my time with looking up that lame crap!"

"That's not lame crap, Brother! It's very important life knowledge!" 

Killua rolled his eyes. "Not like I'm ever gonna use it." 

"You could've used it right now, though, Killua." 

"Shut up, Gon." 

"You can use it in the future when _I_ have kids, too! Not that I'd ever trust _you_ to babysit." 

Killua narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything they were interrupted by crying. 

They all glanced to Pairo, who still sat against Gon's hip, but was growing noticeably restless. 

His eyes were darting around as he seemed to finally register that his parents were no longer here. 

He looked so scared, and like he felt so very alone. Alluka felt her heart break at the sight. 

While it wasn't exactly the same, she knew a bit about what it felt like to feel scared, small, and alone. She found herself reaching for him. 

He allowed himself to be transferred from Gon's arms to hers without much of a fuss. 

He still didn't stop crying, though. 

She rocked him around a bit. She'd never been around babies much in her life, 'sheltered'(if that's the word you wanted to use) as she was, but she felt like she had enough natural maternal instinct in her to at least get some grasp on what to do. 

"Shhh, they'll be back soon, little one. Don't worry." 

Pairo looked up at her with watery hazel eyes and a wobble to his lip, and she felt her heart break. 

She allowed her instincts to take over and started to sing softly to him, some lullaby she didn't know she knew. He quieted down and stopped crying after a moment or two, and the boys stared at her dumbly.

"What?" 

"How'd you do that?" 

She grinned. "Magic." 

"I knew you were a witch." 

She stuck her tongue out at her brother. 

"I'm going to try to get him fully settled and calm down, why don't you three do something else for now?" 

They stared at her blankly for another moment before Melody piped up. 

"I wanna go play in the dirt!" 

"Okay!!" Gon sounded a little too excited, in her opinion. She and Killua both snorted a laugh at the same time. She was convinced he'd never truly grow up.

Killua glanced down at his extremely expensive(but rather ugly, in her honest opinion) outfit before huffing out a sigh. "Okay." 

The three of them went outside, and Alluka found herself alone with Pairo.

_'Baby.'_ Well, Nanika was there too, of course.

_'Yes, Leorio and Kurapika's baby. His name is Pairo.'_

_'Can I see?'_

_'Later.'_

_''Kay.'_

Now that Pairo had stopped crying, she wasn't quite sure what to do next. 

He was the quietest baby she had ever met. Well, not that she'd met many. But when Melody was this age she had been all over the place, running around and babbling, wreaking havoc, etc; 

But Pairo just stared up at her blankly while rubbing his eyes with one hand and clutching the toy Gon had given him in the other. 

That at least gave her somewhat of an idea of what to do next. 

"Hey Pairo, would you like to play with your toys?" 

His lips curled up into a small smile and he nodded fiercely, so she answered with a smile of her own. 

"Okay! Let's go!" She pumped a fist in the air, and Pairo mirrored her, although his face remained rather neutral, so it was quite a funny sight. They headed off towards his bedroom, excited for the adventures that awaited them. 

* * *

"Kurapika." 

Kurapika glanced up from where he'd been checking his phone for the tenth time since they'd arrived, just to be sure he hadn't missed any calls or texts from the boys or Alluka. "Leorio." 

"If it rings, you'll hear it." 

"You can never be certain. It is quite loud in here." 

Leorio glanced around the restaurant, which was fairly empty, and then raised an eyebrow. "Is it?" 

"It is." 

Leorio snickered. "Sure." He swirled his food onto his fork and took a bite, seemingly very pleased with it. 

Kurapika finally took his first bite as well. It was quite good, as usual. They hadn't been here in a while, but this restaurant used to be a favorite of theirs. A nice little Italian place. It was nothing too fancy, but everything they served was quite delicious. 

"Want a drink?" 

"I am quite satisfied with my glass of water, thank you. Besides, one of us has to be sober enough to drive home, and I highly doubt it'll be you." 

"Okay, okay." Leorio held up his hands. "Was just trying to get you to relax a little." 

"I have never relaxed a day in my life, Leorio." 

"Damn if that ain't the truth." 

Kurapika narrowed his eyes.

"What? You said it. I was just agreeing with you." 

Kurapika took a sip of his water, glaring at Leorio over the rim of his glass. He was met with a chuckle. 

Leorio hooked their ankles together under the table and rested his cheek in his palm, staring at Kurapika fondly. 

"You're ridiculous. I love you." 

Kurapika set down his glass and looked back at Leorio, resting his own chin in his palm and grinning rather smugly. "I suppose I can say the same." 

"You _suppose_?!"

* * *

"And that's how you make the perfect mud pie!" 

"Wow! I've been doing it wrong all my life!" 

Melody held her nose in the air proudly as if she'd discovered all the secrets to life as Gon showered her with praise. 

"Careful, Gon, you're gonna give her a big head like Kurapika!" Killua chimed in from the spot he was perched on the edge of the porch. 

He'd thought about joining them, but had decided against it. He'd rather not mess up his outfit and, unlike Gon, he'd at least grown up a _little_ bit since he was a kid. 

(Okay, he was definitely going to make mud pies with Melody next time they came over.) 

Gon looked over at him and stuck his tongue out playfully before turning back to Melody and bowing dramatically. 

"Thank you for teaching me your ways, Sensei!" Damn, he really was trying to give her a big head just to spite him, huh?

Melody responded with a giggle. 

She seemed absolutely over the moon as Gon copied her recipe exactly for his own mud pie.

When they were finished there were two nearly identical mud pies sitting on the ground in front of them, looking like the absolute works of art that they were. 

"I wanna give this one to Daddy!" 

"He'll love it!" 

"Of course! I made it!" 

Yeah, she was gonna be insufferable when she was older. Worse than Kurapika, for sure. 

"Wanna see how I make my potion??" 

"Potion??" Gon gasped dramatically. "Are you a witch?" 

Melody giggled again. "No! It's just pretend!" 

Her own laughter was interrupted by her stomach grumbling. She glared down at it like it had betrayed her in some way. 

Gon's stomach rumbled right after, as if on cue. He smiled down at her. "Next time, okay? I'm getting hungry!" 

"I'm not! I wanna play all day!" 

"You want Gon to starve?" 

She glanced over at Killua, a frown on her face. "No..." 

"He's gonna waste away if you don't let him eat something soon." Gon nodded solemnly in agreement.

Melody furrowed her brows and glanced up at Gon's rather stocky and muscular frame, seeming doubtful. Still, she relented. "Okay." 

"Also, you need a bath." 

"What?! Noooo!" 

"You look like a mud monster." 

"That's mean!" 

"You look like a very pretty mud monster, at least! The queen of the mud monsters!" 

Melody beamed. "I like Uncle Gon better than you, Uncle Killua." 

"Sucks, shorty." 

The three of them made their way back inside, Gon and Melody abandoning their muddy shoes before they even stepped into the entryway. 

Before they'd even fully made it inside Killua shouted for his sister. 

Alluka popped her head out of Pairo's doorway. 

"Melody needs a bath." 

"Okay!" She went back into the room for a second before emerging holding Pairo. "You have great timing! I was just about to change Pairo's diaper!" She grinned at him as she handed him the baby who smelled, quite frankly, strongly of shit. "After that you two can get started on finding something for dinner."

Killua's mouth gaped a little. He glanced over at Gon. 

Gon grinned at him as well. "I've gotta wash the mud off my hands!" Traitor. 

He sighed. Okay. He could do this. He was completely unaffected by blood and guts, how much worse could changing a diaper be? 

* * *

"It makes absolutely no sense. There are no such thing as blue raspberries, so how can it be a flavor?"

"It's artificial." 

"But why is it blue?" 

"Who knows? But it's good." Leorio sipped at his giant blue raspberry slushy, which he'd intended for them to share, but who knew if they actually would, with the fact Kurapika seemed to have some kind of grudge against it. 

He shifted the container of popcorn in his free hand. 

"Anyway, you gonna keep complaining about slushy flavors or are we gonna go watch the movie?" 

"Very well. I suppose there is nothing I can do about the matter, so I'll leave it as is. We will go see your movie." 

"Oh it's my movie now?" Leorio grinned. 

"Well, you are the one who insisted so strongly that we see a movie." 

"Didn't know that made me a movie star." 

"Be quiet." 

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Killua! You only gagged three times!" 

"Shut up, I didn't gag at all. It was fine." 

"You were very brave." 

"Shut _up_." 

Gon giggled.

"It really did take you a long time, though. I bet Alluka is almost done bathing Melody by now." 

"Kid shits a lot, okay?" 

Gon gasped and covered his mouth. "Killua! You can't say that word in front of Pairo!!" 

"Why? He can barely talk. He's not gonna repeat it." 

"Shits!" 

"Fuck." 

" _Killua!_ "

"Fuck!"

* * *

"Okay, close your eyes!" 

Melody scrunched her eyes closed dramatically as Alluka rinsed out her hair. 

"Okay, you can open them." 

She opened her eyes and proceeded to play with her bath toys as Alluka washed her. 

"You know, it's nice to have another girl around. I've always been surrounded by icky boys!" 

"Boys are stupid. Especially brothers." 

"Tell me about it. Brothers are the worst. Sometimes Brother will shove his feet in my face then laugh about it." 

"Eww!!" 

"I know!" 

* * *

The movie theater was mostly empty other than the two of them, so Kurapika had no qualms about periodically checking his phone(with the brightness turned nearly all the way down, of course. He wasn't a monster.) to see if the kids had texted him. They had not. 

"Hey." Leorio whispered. 

"Shh." Kurapika glanced at his phone again. 

"Kurapika." 

"Be quiet, I'm trying to watch the movie." 

"Really?" 

"Yes, really." 

"What's the main character's name?" 

Kurapika glanced at Leorio out of the corner of his eye. He had absolutely no idea. 

"Mhm. Didn't think you knew." Leorio slid his hand down Kurapika's arm, wrapping it around his phone and slowly prying it away from him before pocketing it. 

Kurapika narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. I promise." Leorio kissed the top of his head. 

* * *

"Do you think they have chicken nuggets?" 

Gon rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do you think Kurapika would buy chicken nuggets?" 

"I bet Leorio would." 

"Hm." Gon continued to rifle through the freezer, in search of chicken nuggets. "Maybe we should order a pizza?" 

"That'll take too long." 

"Chicken nuggets!!" After a lot of digging, Gon finally pulled out a crushed up box of nuggets from the back of the freezer.

"Hell yeah!" 

"Hell!" 

" _Killua!_ "

"I can't help it, he's like a parrot! He didn't know any words last time, now he won't shut up!" 

Pairo didn't repeat him this time, only banged his sippy cup onto the tray of his high chair, but the meaning was very clear to Killua. A threat. A warning that if he said another word, it _would_ be repeated. 

Gon rolled his eyes at him as he set out the nuggets onto a pan to cook them. "Killua, can you find something for a side?" 

"Why do we need a side? We have nuggets." 

"We can't _just_ have nuggets, Killua!"

"Why not? I've done it before." 

Gon furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him. "You have??" 

"Didn't know you were such a health nut, Gon." 

"I'm not, but you can't eat just chicken nuggets, Killua!" 

"I live off of chocolate, Gon. You knew what you were getting into when you married me." 

Gon smiled softly at him. "Married. That still feels so new and strange to say!" 

"Strange?" 

"Good strange! Exciting strange! I love you, Killua." 

Killua felt his face grow a little hot, but at least it wasn't nearly as bad as when he was younger. He wasn't sure if Gon would ever not fluster him at least a little bit, though. 

"God, Gon, not in front of the kid!" He gestured dramatically towards Pairo, who was chewing on the handle of his cup and not paying them any attention. 

Gon just smiled broadly at him. "Better get to looking for that side, Killua." 

* * *

"Let's get out of here." 

"It's-"

"Neither of us are enjoying this. Let's go." 

"...Fine." 

Kurapika let Leorio pull him out of the theater, and the two were silent until they sat back in the car. 

Kurapika found himself in the passenger seat, despite the fact he'd been the one driving earlier. 

"Look-"

"Kura-"

"Go on."

"No, you."

Kurapika sighed, glacing out the window. "I apologize, Leorio. I suppose I have been letting my anxieties get the best of me. I know you've been looking forward to this, and I hadn't meant to put a damper on things like I have."

Leorio didn't respond, and after a moment Kurapika turned to find him staring at him fondly. "It's okay. I meant what I said earlier, you know?" 

Kurapika wracked his brain, trying to figure out what Leorio was referring to. "You've said a lot of things tonight. Refresh my memory." 

"That you're ridiculous." 

Kurapika narrowed his eyes, but before he could respond, Leorio continued.

"And that I love you." 

"You're a sap." 

"I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started a hxh discord server! It's going very well so far and is a lot of fun! if you'd like an invite, please DM me on tumblr at kirishimasmom or on discord at deadlynova#1213 !

**Author's Note:**

> POSTING SOMETHING THAT'S NOT A ONESHOT MAKES ME SO NERVOUS HHHHH
> 
> But this felt better to post in two parts. Have I finished part 2 yet? No. I will try to do that soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you like.
> 
> tumblr: kirishimasmom


End file.
